Lily's Potter Diary
by AnnaMel
Summary: Lily, Harry Potter's daughter, tells her story. My first fic in English, so please, take it easy!


Lily's Diary  
  
Disclaimer: It belongs to JK Rowling, except for the ones you don't recognize. I'm just borrowing them.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for any grammar or spell mistakes, but English isn't my first language. (  
  
This story is told by Lily, but this Lily is not Harry's mother, she's his daughter. I'm sure it was done before, but now it's my turn.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Four weeks ago...  
  
Hi, my name is Lily Potter, and I'm Harry's daughter. I'm only seventeen years old, and I'm in my last year at Hogwarts. I'm also Head Girl (I didn't want to, now I have to be an example for the small kids) and I hate the Head Boy, Jeremy Bibs. He is always trying not to break the rules, and that makes me really angry. I think that rules were made to be broken. I mean, they ask to. You have to brake the rules, it's the only rule.  
  
But let's talk about my family. I already told you that my father is Harry Potter. Yes, THE Harry Potter. The boy who lived, the guy with the scar... but, for me, he's only my father. Nothing more, nothing less. And then, there's my mother. Her name is Virginia, but everybody calls her Ginny. She has a lot of brothers, including Uncle Fred and Uncle George. I love them. They are really funny, and they are the only ones that seem to understand why I have to break the rules and have a little fun. My mother is always trying to make me stop, but I think that deep down, she thinks it's really funny. Of course she can't say that, because she has to be a mother and all that. I have two brothers, John (he is two years younger than me), Bryan (he is four years younger than me) and a little sister called Amy, she is six years younger than me. John and Bryan only think about Quidditch, and Amy is very quiet. She is very intelligent, too, and she loves reading. My father and my mother says that she is just like Aunt Hermione, but I don't think so. She is just very quiet. I fight a lot with her, because she is always trying to make me not break the rules. Like that was even possible.  
  
My name is Lily because of my grandmother, my father's mother. She died to save him. But I'm not going to tell you that story. I think you have heard it a billion times. And it's a very sad story. About my grandmother Lily and my grandfather James all I know is that they met in Hogwarts, and before they fall in love, they hated each other. At least, that's what my grandgodfather (I don't know if that exists, but...) Sirius says. I like Sirius a lot, because he told me stories about my grandfather in Hogwarts and all the things they had done. It inspired me. That's why, today, I'm the best prankster Hogwarts ever had. Not the Marauders (my grandfather's gang) or my Uncles Fred and George: I'm the only student that actually had so many detentions that could use another year just to serve them.  
  
I love it, but my parents don't seem to like it so much. I think that's because when they were in Hogwarts, they were in war against Voldemort and it wasn't a very good experience. A lot of people died, and nobody knew who they could trust, or who would betray them... They had to learn a lot about how to control emotions, because they couldn't be in panic if they were attacked. It wasn't a very good time to live. People were afraid, staying locked up in their own houses, protecting themselves from whatever was outside. A lot of muggles died in this war, too, not even knowing why they were dying. Death Eaters killed them just for fun. It's scary to see where people go just to feel powerful. I don't think I'll ever understand why they think it's so funny to kill other people.  
  
Well, maybe my parents don't like it so much because they are worried about me. But I don't know why. I'm very good when it comes to pull pranks. Of course, sometimes I was a little exaggerated, but I never put anyone in danger. My pranks are always so innocent... ok, not always, but most of the times, they are. And my favorite target is someone who can take care of himself: it's my dear Potions master, Severus Snape. I wouldn't have anything against him, but he is the head of Slytherin, and I'm a Gryffindor. It would be alright if he wasn't so unfair, always taking points from Gryffindor and giving points to Slytherin. I had to do something. I couldn't just watch. So, I created something that I like to call "Flour Bomb": It's invisible, but whenever someone touchs it, it explodes and covers the face of the person with flour. And my dear professor Snape had the honor of being the first one to try it. Of course he didn't know that, but if I had told him, it wouldn't be fun. I just put it on his desk before his class started. So, when all Gryffindors and Slytherins were in the dungeon and he was teaching us something about a Truth Potion, he finally touched it and in two seconds, his face was white, covered with flour. Everybody (even some Slytherins) were laughing at this point, because the face he did was hilarious... but he wasn't very happy about it. So, he yelled at us, trying to discover who was the responsable. I tried to look the most innocent I could. He didn't find out, although I am pretty sure he knew it was me. This was just the first time. I continued doing that for almost a year. For us, seeing Snape's face covered with flour was routine. Some Gryffindors even started liking Potion's classes after this. So, I had to stop doing it. It was just too strange that a Gryffindor actually liked Potions.  
  
Then, I did others things, like making Marge's hair blue after she called me a "carrot head", just because I have my mother's hair. Marge is a Slytherin girl that hates me and I don't know why. And once I put a frog on her desk. She hates frogs.  
  
Last week, however, I did something very bad. I believe I told you already that I hate the Head Boy, Jeremy Bibs, didn't I? Ok, but now I have to work with him, to plan all the things that are going to happen this year on Hogwarts. So, we were having a reunion about a Christimas Ball, which, by the way, it's not a very good idea to me. I hate balls, I always did. Since my first one, when I was in my fourth year, I think. It's not a problem of getting a date, or anything. A lot of boys would like to go with me. The problem is, I hate dancing. But that's not the point. After the reunion, Jeremy and I were walking and he asked me if I had done the list with the things we needed for the ball, and I said that I had forgot, and that was true. Then, he started calling me irresponsable and stuff like that. I thought it was very strange, because he is not that kind of guy. He is really nice. I don't like him so much because he is always telling me to follow the rules, and I have a problem with that. But he is very kind, and he is easy to talk to. I didn't know that before we were made Head Boy and Girl. But know I started knowing him, and I discover that he would be a very good friend if he didn't like following the rules so much. But after everything that happened, I have no choice but to hate him. When he started yelling at me, I yelled back. There was this big fight, and in the next morning, everybody knew what happened. And I was so mad at him, I decided to fight back. I have the Weasley temper, I know that. That's my mother's fault, who told her to be a Weasley? I put my bombs all over Jeremy's bed. But he got so scared that he started felling sick, and he had this health problem and stayed in the hospital wing for three days. When Professor McGonagall asked us who did that, I said it was me. I was felling guilty, I just did it because I was angry with him. That's not a good reason. The worse part is that McGonagall called my parents, and that's really a bad sign. I thought I was going to be expelled. When I saw my mother I knew it wasn't going to be good. She had a angry look on her eyes, and she was very disappointed. She didn't even yell at me. My father couldn't come. That was very good, because I don't think I could handle both of them looking disappointed at me. When she said everything she had to say, I was crying. I told her that I was going to talk with Jeremy. I went to the hospital wing, still crying, and asked Madame Pomfrey to talk with him. She didn't like it so much, but she said that I could.  
  
I said a lot of things to him. Said that I was really sorry, but he made me angry when he called me irresponsable, said that he was a nice guy after all... He smiled and said he was sorry too. Because he shouldn't have yelled at me. We had time to do the list. And we talked for hours. As I said before, he is easy to talk to. Although we are very different, I like him... Ok, I don't hate him anymore.  
  
1 After the Christimas Ball..  
  
I can't believe what happened tonight. I still can't believe it. I'm just so happy...  
  
Me and Jeremy did everything we had to and the Christimas Ball finally came. This time, I didn't have to worry about my date, because the Head boy and the Head Girl had to go together.  
  
And we had to dance in front of everybody, but I don't like to dance. I told that to Jeremy, and he decided that we had to pratice. It was very good, because he taught me how to dance, so I wasn't even nervous while I was dancing. After it was over, he talked to me and he said that he was in love with me. Can you believe that? First I was shocked, but then... he kissed me. And I forgot everything. It was a very good kiss. I told him something I thought I would never say: I told him I love him too. So, guess what? I have a boyfriend!!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Again, I'm so sorry for grammar and spell mistakes, but I think you got the main idea, didn't you? I hope you liked it! Reviews are always welcome!!! 


End file.
